


Mood Swings

by DarkBlueSocks



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSocks/pseuds/DarkBlueSocks
Summary: It's another normal day. Another normal mission. The perfect setting to get in an argument with your commander/lover on the top of a mountain.





	Mood Swings

It was a painfully typical day. Wake up alone in a bed too big for one person. Have the bare minimum that could be regarded as breakfast alone. Get into your stupid green armour alone. And finally march on down to the stupid Kree warship alone.

As normal, as soon as Yon-Rogg saw you he felt the need to be critical about something. You weren't even really listening to his complaints anyway; something about skimping on hand to hand combat training the week before.

You wanted to point out that it wasn't your job as a sniper to fight hand to hand. Leave that to the brutes, like himself, but having his golden eyes turned on you full force shut you up before the words even fully formed in your brain.

It was hard to argue with such a pretty man. It confused your brain and made you angry.

Vers showed up last, with a rude joke to boot. No one critiqued her lack of dedication however, and Yon-Rogg even laughed at her stupid joke before launching into commander mode and urging everyone to get ready for take off.

What did Vers have that you didn't have? Bouncy hair? Super powers? You glared at the blonde woman. She smiled back at you and gave a sincere wave that you couldn't help responding to in kind. Damn her.

You reached the mission point and everyone fell into regular duties. You clambered to the high ground to get eyes on your teammates below. Thank god no one would be hindered by your terrible hand to hand skills with you on the top of a mountain with a big ass sniper. Watching the team slowly edging in to the target's destination, you settled yourself in for the long haul, peering down at the desert terrain through your scope.

Vers was there in your scope. Your finger caressed the trigger. You would never kill her, she was too nice and didn't deserve it. But sometimes it was nice to know that you could have... if you ever really wanted to. Not that you would.

     "Jealousy does not become you." Yon-Rogg whispered over your shoulder. You almost had a heart attack. How the hell had you not noticed him slipping away from the others?

You made to elbow him, but he easily blocked your lame attempt at an attack. He raised a single perfect brow at you. A brow that said 'you should've gone to hand to hand training last week'.

     "Why are you jealous of Vers? I don't share a bed with her every night."

You would've blushed at how casually he brought it up if you weren't so furious with him.

     "How am I meant to read your mood swings?" you muttered back casting your scope away from your teammate and instead at a potential approaching threat. "You're more than happy to climb into bed with me on Hala, but the second there's a mission it's 'oh. Stop being so emotional'; 'oh stop doing the job you're meant to do and that you're trained to do and do this other job so I can have a power trip'. Not to mention the non-stop 'vers vers vers veeeeers'. It makes a girl think."

Yon-Rogg regarded you coldly. "Have you finished?" he demanded. "Have you gotten it all out of your system now?"

You wanted to snap back at him that you hadn't and release another torrent of terrible, made-up Yon-Rogg quotes... but you honestly couldn't think of anything. So you settled for rolling your eyes and turning to face another direction.

Yon-Rogg settled in the mound beside you, staring up at the sky in consideration as he sighed at your attitude. You bit back a comment about abusing his power as commander to laze around. At the end of the day you were glad for his company. It was nice to finally have some attention.

     "It isn't a _mood_ swing." Yon-Rogg said the word like it was poison. "I can't treat you the same on a mission as I do," Please say in bed. Please say in bed. "at home."

On some level you knew this was the case, and that it made perfect sense. But on another level you didn't care and just wanted to be upset about it. And the irrational part of your brain was famously vaster than the rational side.

     "Fair. But sneaking back to your apartment in the middle of the night, Yon?" You glanced at the man beside you, but as usual his face betrayed no emotion. It was a skill you wished he hadn't perfected so well. You wish you could know if it hurt him as much as it hurt you to have to wake up in a cold, empty bed. Even if you got to spend your nights with Yon-Rogg, sometimes you wished that's how you spent your days as well.

     "I can't risk the possibility of someone noticing I'm gone."

'Somebody'. You couldn't help but think this comment referred specifically to Vers again. She was the only one that went out seeking him at all hours of the night after all... and he wondered why you were jealous.

     "You're a guy, Yon! They'd probably just assume you were out banging someone." Which he was. "Even a guy as dull as you must have some kind of sex drive."

     "You know very well I have a sex drive." Yon was more than a little annoyed.

It's true you did.

Yon-Rogg looked like he also wanted to say something about his not being dull either, but seemed to think better of it.

     "I just wish that more of the couple Yon-Rogg would make an appearance on the mission, rather than the mission Yon-Rogg showing up at home. That's all."

He considered this suggestion, before glancing over his shoulder at his squadron still slowly moving forward towards the cave structure. They didn't look like they needed any assistance.

     "They look pretty safe down there for now if you wanted to test out couple Yon on a mission."

You wanted to make fun of him for referring to himself in the third person but a thumb slipped under the green plating of your armour just as suggestion slipped into Yon-Rogg's voice and for a split second your mind was radio silence. You hadn't been expecting _this_. You just wanted him to stop being a total dick to you in front of the others. You quickly recovered from your momentary shock and twisted away from him with a frown.

     "Get it together, babe. We're in the middle of a mission."


End file.
